This invention relates to an apparatus for separating a cloth web produced in a double-plush weaving machine into two pile-cloth webs.
The separation of a cloth web produced in a double-plush weaving machine into two separate pile-cloth webs takes place with reciprocating cutters which move to and fro on a cutter table by means of a dovetail guide. The cutters are driven by a draw cable which itself is driven by means of a reciprocable drive from the main drive of the weaving machine, the drive to the cutters being such that cutting does not occur during the beating strokes of the reed of the associated weaving machine. This cutting apparatus has the disadvantage that it is not satisfactory for use with high-speed weaving machines, as wear occurs relatively quickly and the entire dovetail guide becomes unstable after only a relatively short period of operation.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, a known apparatus includes a belt-type cutter, that is to say an endless blade which is driven by two end rollers and which is provided with a guide in the cutting plane. Since cutting must not be effected during each beating stroke of the reed, such apparatus must repeatedly be tilted out of the position of engagement in order to guarantee an intermittent cut. This tilting is permitted by pivotably mounting the entire cutting apparatus for tilting back a few millimeters with every beating stroke of the reed. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that the guide of the cutter belt vibrates during cutting so that a very unsteady and irregular cut occurs. For reasons of design, it is not possible to construct the guide sufficiently compactly to prevent vibrations. A further disadvantage is that the entire mass of the cutter apparatus must be tilted back at each beating stroke of the weaving reed, and then tilted forward again into the cutting position.
The present invention provides an apparatus for separating the cloth web produced in a double-plush weaving maching into two pile cloth webs, with the apparatus having few movable parts and providing vibrationless guidance for the cutters even following long periods of operation.